


Writing Anniversary Drabbles

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BIRTHDAY DRABBLES, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: One year since I started writing. I decided to do a Drabble for each day of the month of October!! Multiple pairings.





	1. Pairing list

**Author's Note:**

> These works will be dedicated to different people that I have gotten to know since I began writing

**List of pairings that will be dedicated to various people!**

\- [chapter 6] Wolfstar- Remus Lupin/Sirius Black  
\- [chapter 7] Remadora- Remus ****Lupin/ Nymphadora Tonks  
\- [Chapter 10] Remione- Remus Lupin/ Hermione Granger  
\- [ ] Sirimione- Sirius Black/Hermione Granger  
\- [Chapter 5] Flintwood- Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood  
\- [ ] Percmione- Percy Weasley/Hermione Granger  
\- [] Drarry- Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter  
\- [Chapter 4 ] Dron- Draco Malfoy- Ronald Weasley  
\- [Chapter 3] Dramione- Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger  
\- [ ] Kingsmione- Kingsley Shacklebolt/Hermione Granger  
\- [ ] Tomione- Tom Riddle/Hermione Granger  
\- [ ] Jamione- James Potter/Hermione Granger  
\- [ ] Blastoria- Blaise Zabini/Astoria Greengrass  
\- [ ] Billmione- Bill Weasley/Hermione Granger  
\- [ ] Fremione- Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger  
\- [ ] Deamus- Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan  
\- [ ] Jarpius- James Sirius Potter/Scorpius Malfoy  
\- [ ] Chraco- Charlie Weasley/Draco Malfoy  
\- [Chapter 12] Charmione- Charlie Weasley/Hermione Granger  
\- [Chapter 8] Chonks- Charlie Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks  
\- [ ] Rena- Remus Lupin/Luna Lovegood  
\- [ ] Chansy- Charlie Weasley/Pansy Parkinson  
\- [ ] Remily- Remus Lupin/Lily Evans  
\- [Chapter 11] Geomione- George Weasley/Hermione Granger  
\- [ ] Theomione- Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger  
\- [ ] Blackinnon- Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon  
\- [ ] Jily- James Potter/Lily Evans  
\- [Chapter 9] Scorrose- Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley  
\- [Chapter 2] Dudelza- Dudley Dursley/Demelza Robins  
\- [ ] Thilli- Theodore Nott/Millicent Bulstrode  
\- [ ] Scorbus- Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter


	2. Anniversaries and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudley and Demelza have been married forty years and Dudley looks back at the day they found out they were pregnant with twins and how good their life turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just for me! I fell in love with this pairing when I was writing it for Canon Fix Fest hosted by BeyondTheBook Fanfiction Nook and I think they will always hold a special place in my heart! Here’s to Dudley and Demelza!!!

Dudley still couldn’t believe his luck forty years he had been married to Demelza and not a day goes by that he didn’t feel incredibly lucky to have her in his life. They had ended up with five children, three girls and two boys; Andrea, Michaela, Harriet, Elijah and James the twins of the family. That had been a shock when they had gotten that news.

_Demelza had taken him back to their cafe and sat him down he knew that it must be important if they had to come here, everything that happened they found massive it was the place to say it. The waitress had come over and set a cupcake with a pink balloon on it in front of her and one with a blue balloon in front of him._

_“Does this mean what I think it does?” He has asked in a whisper._

_“If you think it means I’m pregnant then yes, yes it means what you think it means.” Smiling over at him. “We have an appointment in an hour at the obstetrician to check everything is okay.”_

_Dudley has jumped up and pulled her into his arms, “thank you for giving me more beautiful children” kissing her he had set her down, they had ate their cupcakes and walked around to the doctor surgery._

_Sitting there they discussed what they would need to prepare and what they hoped to have. Dudley knew he wanted a son, he loved his girls but they were overrunning him._

_Ultrasound machine set up and Demelza was on the bed staring at the machine in front of her. The doctor looked up and said, “they are in perfect health and growing on schedule.”_

_“Excuse me, they?” Demelza stuttered._

_“You’re having twins.” Dudley’s eyes rolled back into his head and he dropped to the ground._

Demelza still hadn’t let him live that one down, she still ribbed him over it all these years later and told everyone she could that he had fainted at the news of their twins.

Dudley pretended to be upset over it still but all in all he didn’t really care because when it came to them being born he had been steadfast and couldn’t be prouder of his boys as they moved through life.

“What’s on that mind of yours, my love?” His beautiful wife said as she walked out of their house.

“I was thinking back to when we found out about the twins and how happy I was when they were born.”

“Oh you mean when you fainted?” Demelza smirked over at him.

“Yes my dear, when I fainted. When is everyone arriving?”

“I told them to be here by twelve the caterers will be here shortly as well and then we can start celebrating one of the happiest days of my life.”

“Happy fortieth Anniversary, Deme.” Dudley said pulling her onto his lap.

“Happy Anniversary, Duds” Slanting her lips over his for a sweet kiss, as it started to get heated they were interrupted by a wolf whistle and when they pulled apart they saw Harry and Ginny standing there smiling with presents weighing their arms.

What a life they had created, Dudley thought as he went over to his cousin and felt forever grateful that Demelza had been born into the magical world.

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this little sneak peak into Dudley’s and Demelzas future!!


	3. A forced Weasley Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is forced over to the Weasleys for Christmas breakfast and lunch and is surprised to get a Weasley Sweater given to him from the matriarch of the family. What is his reaction to having to wear it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Dramione Drabble is dedicated to all of my Dramione loving readers in the Snake Pit Characters but mostly to Patricia-Joey!

Hermione had been trying to get Draco to come and have a meal with the Weasley family since they got together and he always came up with some excuse or another. This time she wasn’t taking no for an answer and he had to as he said anything for her on their first Christmas together.

Walking into the burrow and the noise was deafening everyone was seated in the lounge room opening presents and instantly Hermione felt bad she hadn’t thought on the fact that no one here would ever get Draco a Christmas present. Moving to leave she was surprised when Molly stood slowly with a package in her hand and walked toward them, Hermione expecting it to be for her held her hands out and smiled with a thank you on the tip of her tongue she got a surprise when Molly said, “Here you go Draco, we weren’t sure if you were coming around but I made you this anyway.”

Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes at how kind this woman was and how welcoming. They sat down and Draco opened his present slowly and couldn’t help the look of disgust that passed over his face at first, quickly slipping a mask of indifference up he said, “Thank you for this Mrs Weasley.” How could she actually expect him to wear one of the ghastly sweaters that the family seemed so fond of.

“Put it on dear, let’s see what it looks like.” Hermione said with a smirk spreading across her features at the prospect of having to actually wear this abomination.

“Ah I don’t have anywhere to change and this shirt wouldn’t be able to fit under it.” He said with a fake smile.

For hours he avoided the bastards that were trying to get him to put the sweater on and had thought that he’d finally escaped their attempts when all of the males of the family surrounded him grinning.

“Draco, my wife made you that sweater, she took her time to make it perfect for you and I’m not going to let you upset her on Christmas of all days. You have a choice you put the sweater on or we put it on for you.”

Draco gulped they looked scary with their wide grins that spoke of determination to get him into the sweater. “I think I’ll pass thanks”

George stepped forward then “See that’s not going to work for us, is it boys?” All of the males shook their head no and George continued, “Now you have five seconds to get that sweater on or we will start our attempts to get it on.”

Draco once again looked down at the green sweater and large grey D on the front and shook his head. No they weren’t going to force him into wearing it.

“Ahh what a shame” Fred stated.

“Such a shame” George finished.

All converging on him, they yanked the sweater out of his clutch and Harry, Ron and Charlie grabbed ahold of him while Bill and Arthur stood watch and Fred and George smirked while moving the sweater closer to Draco’s doom.

After twenty minutes of struggling and cursing them all to hell Draco found himself forced into wearing the stupid sweater that was going to ruin his Christmas when they made their way to his family gathering where all of his old school mates were going to be. Because you could bet your last galleon that Hermione wasn’t going to let him take it off once it was on.

George sighed, “Such a festive snake, you are, Draco.” 

After a minute of laughter, they pushed him back into the loungeroom only for Mrs Weasley to grab him into a tight hug that caused him to lose his breath and say, “oh you look absolutely handsome, Draco! Merry Christmas!”

Hermione was in the corner with her own Weasley Sweater on, trying not to laugh and in the end she couldn’t hold it in and had tears of mirth streaming down her face.

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy xx


	4. Labrador love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron sneakily buys a Labrador for Draco even though he said no animals. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to the most amazing beta, alpha, friend and vain petty Aussican a girl could ask for in her life!!! SandraSempra this Dron is for you! Love you xxoo

Draco looked down at the plain brown box and wondered what it was doing there, why would anyone leave a box on his doorstep? Especially one that didn’t look like it would hold anything expensive.

“Draco! Can you help me with this stuff?” Ron questioned him.

Still captivated by the box he ignored his boyfriend and kicked it slightly only to hear a little whimper. Jumping back from the box he grabbed his wand out and pointed it whilst he slowly walked back to the box, using his wand to open the lid a small fluffy animal popped out and Draco looked at it with pure disgust who in their right name would leave an animal on his doorstep.

“Oi put your wand away! You’ll scare him. Come here baby.” Shocking Draco more when he bent down to pick up the fluff ball instead of coming and giving him their customary kiss in greeting. What had gotten into him. Draco wasn’t one to take to being ignored especially by Ronald who he still didn’t understand completely and got jealous if he was paying anything or anyone else attention over him.

“What is that thing?” Draco pointed accusingly.

Ron looked up confused, “It’s a puppy, a black Labrador to be exact. You have to name him.”

“Why do I have to name him? And why do you have a Labrador in my house? I don’t want a puppy.”

“Yes you do, now what are you going to name him?” Ron sighed.

“Nothing. Because I’m not keeping him.”

“Yes you will and you’ll fall in love with him you’ll see. I think James is a good name. What do you think?”

“You are not naming that poor creature that horrible name! Cassius is a good strong name for a dog!” Draco was so disgusted by the thought of naming a male dog James that he didn’t notice Ron’s features turn into a smirk. He had gotten Draco to name the puppy that they would be sharing without much struggle. The way to get Draco to get anything he didn’t want to do was to give him a worse option.

What Draco hadn’t noticed before he had walked into the main room and found the box was that there was already puppy beds all through the house including in their bedroom and puppy toys and food. He probably would have been tipped off if he had of noticed and tried to stop the eventuality of having the puppy.

Ron had been trying to convince him for months and decided when he had seen Cassius in the window at the pet store that he would be getting a puppy for them with or without Draco’s permission.

**_____**

It didn’t take long for Cassius to wrap Draco around his little paws and for the reclusive Slytherin to fall in love and start to take an active role in raising their puppy. On a Sunday morning you could find Draco in the dog park taking the Labrador that had taken over their home and hearts how to do the obstacle courses.

Every morning before he went to work he could be found walking the dog and making sure that it had plenty of food and water before leaving.

Ron smiled everytime he would catch the two on the lounge or on the bed napping together they were a cute pair and he was glad that he hadn’t taken Draco’s word of no animals to heart. 

 

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!!


	5. Dreams and Explosive dinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus joins his Fiancé Oliver after a shower and remembers Oliver talking about his passion after dinner they move to the bathroom and bedroom for a more enjoyable evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to myself ;) MissandMarauder for showing me the ways of Flintwood, The Slash Zone Admins for being amazing ladies and BeachMomma for the amazing Flintwood artwork she got for me <3

Marcus stood leaned against the entrance to the kitchen, simply watching Oliver work his magic. He had no idea what he was cooking yet but he was sure that it would taste extraordinary. Oliver had been studying under one of the most famous wizarding chefs for three years and had quickly mastered the craft.

Everyone had expected him to follow onto professional Quidditch after he had finished Hogwarts but Marcus had always known that he didn’t want to do that, ever since they started their secret friendship in their third year and then started secretly dating in fifth year all Oliver could talk about was the different meals he would love to cook.

Too much pressure had been put on him by his parents to play quidditch and be the best at it and it had taken its toll. Yes, Oliver still enjoyed watching the game, he liked playing every so often for fun but he hated playing competitively. When he had nervously told Marcus about this desire he had been scared but Marcus had encouraged him all the way and was proud of his fiancé for following his own path.

Oliver turned around to grab another ingredient and noticed Marcus standing there staring. “Would you come here and try this for me?”

“Sure” Marcus said acting as if it was a bother to try one of his delicious dishes.

Oliver held the spoon up to his lips and pushed slightly so that Marcus would open. As soon as Marcus started to chew Oliver slanted his lips over his for a kiss and pushed his tongue in, “Yes, simply delicious.” He smirked and turned back around to the stove.

Marcus moved to his rear and pushed his growing length up against Oliver’s rear and whispered, “If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask.”

Oliver’s breathing became erratic and he could hardly concentrate on adding the last few ingredients to the dish.

He quickly served the meal up and moved away from Marcus to sit at the table. They made small talk through dinner and the silences extended further and further as they were closer to finishing.

When Oliver laid his fork down, having barely tasted any of his food, Marcus stood and placed the dishes into the sink.

Pulling Oliver out of his chair he moved to give him a passionate kiss and then pulled him toward the hallway, Oliver thought they were going to the bedroom but Marcus had decided that they needed a hot bath after that meal and made Oliver wait.

By the end of the bath, Oliver was panting with arousal as Marcus had moved his hands sensually over his body heightening his desire. They moved to the bedroom and Marcus pushed Oliver so he was sitting on the edge of the king size bed.

Kneeling on the ground Marcus reached out and stroked Oliver’s length and pushed it into his plump lips. Starting off slow and gradually moving faster he brought Oliver to the brink and held off many times only letting him explode into his mouth when he knew that the orgasm would be strong and exhilarating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!


	6. Celebrating new life and beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius starts off with good intentions to propose to Remus but when everything goes wrong he changes tactics and when they are celebrating there’s some happy news from their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to JEPierre for being an amazing British Button and showing me love and the ways of Wolfstar! For being the most amazing friend and inviting me to join her and my fellow Slash kings

Sirius had never been the one to be a favourite until he met Remus. Remus gave him a reason to do the things that he would rather not so as not to draw attention to himself and it was time to show him what he meant to Sirius.

With the help of James and Lily they had planned the perfect evening and nothing was going to go wrong or so Sirius thought when he had organised this evening and now standing in this room watching Peter try and put the fire out and Remus was trying to save all of the books from the flames he should have known nothing would go right and it could never be perfect if Sirius was organised with something.

So with this in mind Sirius walked over to Remus, rapped him on the shoulder and dropped to one knee pulling out a charcoal platinum ring with a silver lining on the outer rings and said, “Remus John Lupin, from the day I met you on the train to this day you have been the shining moon in the night sky and constantly reminded me I am a good person, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?” Remus stood there in the midst of all the chaos and began to speak when Sirius laughed, “I’m sorry, I can’t do this.”

Remus’ chest started to rise and he began to panic when Sirius stood, “I can’t ask the question and let you have the chance to say no to me, you are marrying me and you will show me for the rest of our lives exactly how grateful you are that I am in your life.” He then slid the ring onto Remus’ finger and pulled him in close, slanting his lips over his in a passionate kiss forgetting there was anyone else in the room and forgetting that there was a fire.

“Ah… Sirius? Remus? While I’m happy for you, can you maybe help me put the fire out first and unlock the cupboard to let Prongs and Lily out?” Peter interrupted.

Sirius pulled back sheepishly, “Totally forgot there was a fire.”

They quickly cleaned everything up and celebrated together with their three closest friends.

“While we are all here, Me and Lily have some news!” James said excitedly. Everyone turned to him and waited.

“We are expecting a little boy in July!” Lily said with a giant smile spreading across her face. There was more than an engagement to celebrate for the Marauders and Lily this year and it couldn’t have worked out any better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy xxx


	7. Remus’ insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus finds out Nymphadora is pregnant and this is the results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to the lovely JEPierre and myself for our love of Remus and Remadora

“Remus I’m pregnant.” Those were the last words he would expect to here. Those were the last words he would have wanted to hear in this moment, they were in the middle of a war how would they be able to help fight when they had a child. He had to get away. He had to protect them. What if the child was like him? Why was this happening to Dora? He shouldn’t have trapped her like this.

Turning away from her he whispered, “I’m sorry” and walked out of the house, as soon as he left the wards he disapparated to the only place he could think of, he had to be close to Sirius at this moment.

He walked into twelve Grimmauld Place and started to head up the stairs to his best friends room when he heard voices coming from downstairs. Holding his wand in front of him ready for anything he found the last people he thought he would see here. A gasp came from off to his left and he looked to see Hermione standing there staring at him.

“What are you doing here Professor?” Hermione asked.

“Tonks is pregnant.” He said flatly.

Congratulations were passed to him, he felt himself being hugged by Harry and Ron patting him on the back but Hermione stood back scowling at him.

“Then why are you here? Why aren’t you with her?”

“I can’t! What if the child is like me? What have I done?” Still looking at the disappointed look on Hermione’s face he felt like a child once more.

“If the child is like you it will be one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met, if it’s like you it will be something to be proud. Remus you aren’t a monster.” She pleaded with him to listen to her with her eyes.

“I can’t go back, I’ll come with you I can help you.”

“No. You can’t.” She replied.

“Hermione’s right mate, you need to go back to her and take care of her and your child.” Harry said.

“No I can’t” Remus replied only to feel a shooting pain go through his jaw standing in shock looking at Harry who was holding his fist as if it had hurt him as much as it had hurt Remus to be hit.

“We can’t let you throw this away Remus, go back and make things right.” Hermione stated crossing her arms across her chest.

Remus looked around at the three of them seeing that they wouldn’t allow him to join him and nodded, walking back out of the room he walked to the front door and apparated back to his cottage.

Walking inside he found his wife exactly where he had left her, dropping to his knees he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered over and over, “I’m so so sorry.”

Dora stroked her fingers through his hair and made him promise never to leave like that again and never doubt himself again otherwise it would be the last thing he would ever do.

Remus knew she was serious and knew he would have to work hard to ignore his insecurities.

But it was worth it to have his gorgeous wife and their baby. 


	8. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Weasley knew he was in love with Nymphadora Tonks from eleven years old and wanted to make himself a man worthy of her love. Six years after he left home and it's time to return to get his love. What happens when he returns? Will his love still be available? Or will she be with someone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hectic few months! I'm finally getting back to these! This one's for all the Chonks lovers out there xxx

Charlie watched his old friend smile up at Remus Lupin and felt a pang of jealousy move through him. He had stayed away for too long, he intended to only be gone for a few years, get his name out there as a Dragon Handler and then discuss making a sanctuary too long.

Then he had gotten addicted to the thrill and lost himself, forgetting all about his previous plans of coming back and getting his girl.

Nymphadora Tonks, purple haired beauty that she currently was, the love of his life and there she was with someone older than them and not Charlie.

Turning around and walking back the way he came he decided it was time to go back to Romania. This time he wasn't coming back. This time he was going to close his heart off and concentrate on the only thing that remained loyal to him.

He knew his mother would be heartbroken but it was for the best. He couldn't stand around and watch his whole reason for being, love another man.

He heard her angelic voice floating out of the house, calling to him but he wouldn't stop, he couldn't because if he did she would see the weakness inside of him and that wasn't going to happen.

“Charlie Weasley! You stop right now and bring your ass back. Don't fucking walk away from me again.” She said as she was almost upon him.

Charlie spun on the spot and started back toward her, “I did this for you! So you could have a life worth living. And what do I come back to? You smiling up at another man, love shining through your eyes like it used to when you looked at me.”

“You left me, Charlie. I didn't know when or if you were coming back.”

“I know and that's why I'm leaving.” The pain softening his voice.

“Why? I'm right here. Remus is only a friend. He's been helping me with work and keeping my mind off you.” Charlie looked into her eyes that were currently matching his cobalt, blue eyes. Honesty shined through and in that moment he felt every dream and hope of them being together relight, like a dragons first fire blasting through his chest.

“Are you sure?” He asked with hope burning inside of him.

“Yes, Charlie. It's always been you for me.” Dora said, smiling up at him.

Charlie didn't waste another moment, he pulled her roughly to him, slanting his lips over hers he kissed her with all the pent up passion and love he had been hiding for years.

When he pulled back and looked back at the house, his family and the few Order members that remained were standing at the back door. Remus at the front, smiling at the couple.

“Do you want me home? Are we really going to do this?” He asked.

“We are really doing this Charlie, please come home now?”

“You'll be happy to know that my transfer back to Britain went through and the sanctuary is being built as we speak. They want me here immediately to oversee the specifics.”

Dora looked up at him, smiled and pulled his lips back to hers, deepening the kiss quickly.

“Why were you leaving then?” She asked when he pulled back.

“I was going to tell him to choose someone else and I'd go back to Romania. I couldn't stand by and watch you love someone else.”

“You're an idiot, Charlie Weasley. It's always been you. I love you”

“I love you too, Nymphadora Tonks.”

She let out a growl, slapping him on the chest and pulling him back to the house.

It was only a month later he was back in Britain for good.

Two months later and Dora could be found in the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet, the muggle pregnancy test sitting on the basin “POSITIVE” blinking on the screen.

Nine months and a beautiful little girl, with Weasley red hair was born and within an hour her hair was fastly changing colours.

Charlie looked back at the last year of his life and had no regret on coming home for once. 


	9. When hell turns to heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Scorpius have been fighting since they were young, they are known as the neighbours from hell and everyone runs the other way when they enter a room together. What happens when a kiss gets steamy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to Lime Jello(LJ) who has always been encouraging and loves rare pairs as much as I do!!

Rose Weasley had grown up knowing only one thing- that was the Malfoy family was not to be trifled with and they were not allowed to be friends. Not that Rose minded anyway, she hated him and he hated her, it had been that way for years.

He went to the same preschool as her and they were kept apart. They both would fight the other when let near one another and it continued all through school. Their rivalry was one for the ages and no one would step in, when someone did it only got worse.

One year, Albus had tried to step in and Scorpius and Rose had both turned on him. There was one rule everyone knew; they weren't to be bullied either as the other took offence to it.

When they had gone to Hogwarts and had been both put in Slytherin, it only got worse they were within meters of each other twenty four, seven. By the time graduation came around, the pair had sent seventeen teachers into retirement and several kids into the mental wards.

When Rose’s family had enough and moved away, Scorpius found his way into their trailer and followed them. They were also neighbours all through the years.

Rose had dubbed him the neighbour from hell and she was pretty sure he was a little bit in love with her. He always went out of his way to punish guys that hurt her. It was a little bit cute.

Today was the day they had to start a six month project together, for the ministry of magic. Everyone in their families assumed they had lost their minds letting the two work together but Rose and Scorpius knew how much this project meant to them, so they called a truce for however long the project took.

They made a list of rules and regulations about what could and couldn't be done to the other. No physical damage was ever to be done. That was a rule they had in place from when they were seventeen and Scorpius had stuffed Roses whole life up with an idiotic prank.

She still had the scar from the ordeal and would never forget that night.

“You know I think you might be in love with me?” She heard the deep voice from behind and rolled her eyes.

“Still spouting that rubbish, Malfoy?”

“Until you accept the fact you are madly in love with me, and I'll never feel the same we can't get along.” He said in that all annoying tone that made him sound like he actually believed what his deluded brain had come up with.

“Okay then Scorpius, I'm in love with you, now will you leave me alone and let me get some work done?”

Scorpius shook his head and sigh, “Poor Rose, denying her feelings again”

Rose smirked slightly, turning around she moved toward him slowly, his face contorted into a look of pure confusion when she put her hands on his chest and leant up slightly. She brushed her lips over his once, twice and three times, going to pull back when he did something that shocked them both.

He grabbed onto the back of her head and pulled her lips to his, deepening the kiss and brushing her lips with his tongue gaining entrance into her mouth, he swiped around finding her tongue and tangling it with his.

Her hands moved around his shoulders and into his thick hair tugging slightly. Both into the kiss more than they had expected.

A moan rose up Rose's throat and escaped her lips, and it was like a wave of water had been chucked over them. Both pulled back scowling and raced away from the other.

Rose didn't know what to think of why she had enjoyed that kiss so much and why she wanted to go back and demand he kiss her again. She ran out of the room and apparated to her safe zone on the beach.

For hours she sat, thinking about what the kiss meant to her and what Scorpius would have to say about it the next day. She couldn't possibly go back today, no way. It'd have to wait until the morning.

**oOo**

Bright and early the next day, Rose found herself pacing the scene of the crime waiting for him to arrive, he was ten minutes late and it was getting on her last nerve. She hadn't slept the night before and she didn't have time to have coffee this morning so she was on edge.

When he walked in twenty minutes later, he had a scowl across his face and stormed up to her, “What was that yesterday?” He shouted.

“I was only trying to shut you up, why did you grab me and kiss me after I pulled away?” She yelled.

“I don't know” the breathe rushing out of him.

They both sat down next to each other and stared at the other.

“What do we do now? I really liked that and I know I shouldn't but I did.” Rose said suddenly anxious over where they were headed.

“I think we should put our differences aside and see where this goes, merlin knows we already have tension and passion. Why can't it go somewhere else?”

“So we try to see where this goes?”

“Yeah, and Rose?” he said peering into her eyes.

“Yes Scorpius?”

“I definitely expect more kissing like yesterday that was hot.”

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek, nodding. Knowing their relationship had just taken a turn that them and no one else would ever expect.

Hopefully it all worked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed xx


	10. Bonds provoked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Hermione have a provoked mate bond. Only Hermione doesn't know. What will her reaction be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to my Slytherclaw Twin, Katalina Riddle who encourages me every step of the way in every part of life!!! Katalina fell in love with this ship the first time I recced her a story and has been as excited as I am about this pairing!!! Love you xx

Remus had been putting this conversation off for years, he hadn't wanted to do it at all but Hermione had come to him and he would never leave her in the dark when she was worried.

It all started on the night Sirius and Buckbeak were meant to be executed and Hermione had used her time turner to save them. Remus hadn't taken his potion and he had been fully taken over by the Wolf.

Hermione had thought to save Harry's life and howled for the Wolf, what she hadn't realised was the first female to howl for the Wolf was to be its mate and that was why he had been so adamant to find her that night. He had wanted to mark her so he could keep her safe.

Now Hermione could hear his howl every full moon, even when she was miles away. Plus she couldn't sleep any more as she got restless on the week before and after the full moon. She was getting the symptoms of being a werewolf without actually being one.

So she had written to him yesterday asking if they could meet and discuss what it meant and of course he had jumped at the opportunity to help her better understand so had said today was good.

Now though he wished he had of given himself some time to prepare as he was stressed out. A knock at the door had a sweat breaking out and his breathing became heavy.

Hermione walked in and took a seat in the offered lounge and waited for him to get the tea. He probably wouldn't be able to stomach much but he needed to do something with his hands.

“Hi Hermione, I'm guessing you have a lot of questions?” He said gently.

“Yes I do, I couldn't find much on the topic and what I did find has me confused. Why can I hear you on the full moon, Remus?”

Pausing and preparing himself, he breathed in deeply and started. “Do you remember back in your third year, when you howled to distract me?”

“Yes I do, what does this have to do with that?”

“When you howled for me, you provoked a bond between us, that allows you to hear my howl, gives you the symptoms of lycanthropy and let's me locate you at any time.” He gulped some tea down to buy himself some time before she bombarded him with more questions.

“I still don't understand, Remus. What does it all mean?”

“It means, Hermione that when you howled that night, you provoked a mate bond. We are mates.”

Hermione’s already too pale skin went paler, she gulped and looked at him.

“Does this mean I won't be able to be with anyone else?”

A sharp pain went through him and an emotion that he had never felt before rose up. He was jealous of whatever younger male would get to be with his younger mate.

“You can, but it will hurt you and me. And I can't be with anyone else. You are it for me. You'll always be my only thought.”

Hermione gazed up at him, studying his face, “I'm not going to leave you alone, Remus. That would be cruel of me to be with someone else and be around you. I won't hurt you like that.”

“I didn't mean to say it like that, you can still walk away, Hermione. I won't force you into anything and I definitely won't force you into something with me.” he said gesturing at his robes and scars.

“Don't start with the self pity, Remus. It doesn't become you and I certainly don't see what you see. You aren't a monster.”

“Okay, Hermione. I was just allowing you an out.”

Hermione stood from where she sat, walking around the coffee table she knelt in front of him. Grabbing on to his face she made him look into her eyes, “I don't need an out. I've been dealing with this since I was thirteen I am now twenty nine. You aren't stealing me from anyone or anything. We are in this together.”

“Thank you Hermione, for always being such a shining light.” He said, a smile shining across his face.

“I will always be your shining light, Remus.” Hermione leant over and pecked him on the cheek.

She was in this relationship fully but she didn't think she ready for anything else yet. They would have to sort out exactly what this was first. She had always had a crush on her old professor but never thought anything would come of it.

Now they would have to talk about what they were going to tell others and when they would tell them. Hermione stood and sat next to Remus, laying her head on his shoulder.

At least she now had her answers on why no matter where she went she was always drawn back to him.

Shoulder to shoulder they fell asleep, without conscious thought to what they were doing they cuddled into one another. Using the warmth of their bodies to help lessen the exhaustion of being apart for so long after the bond was provoked. 


	11. I will fight for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Hermione end things in her fifth year to save George from any trouble three years later, Fred is dead and George is broken. Will they fight for love or let it die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Sommer and Habababa for always being so supportive of me and loving this pairing as much as I do!!!

__

George had snuck into the library, avoiding everyone in sight to meet her in their hideout. She really hadn't wanted to see him yet so she could keep the fantasy of their relationship going longer.

“George, we can't.” She said with the tears leaking down her face, “we can't do this anymore, what if anyone finds out?”

George knelt down in front of the chair she was seated on and pushed her face up so she was looking at him, “I don't care what people think, I never have. You've always been the one for me.”

Hermione shook her head, it wasn't going to happen. They had already risked too much with their letters to one another and sneaking around his house and the school late at night. What would happen if anyone was to find out? She couldn't think of that. It was too horrible to think about. What if Molly took him away from her? No they were better off being friends.

“George, let me go, please? I can't lose you completely and I will if we keep this up.”

“You will never lose me, Hermione. I'll always be here.” Hope shone in his eyes. Hope that she would give up on this ridiculous notion.

“I'm sorry George, I can't.” Placing all of her books and stationery into her bag she stood up, pushing past him.

George remained in the library, standing shell shocked until his twin came in to find him.

A look of pity spread across his features, “I'm sorry Georgie, she said you'd be in here.”

As Fred wrapped his arms around him George let the emotions flow out of him, breaking apart in his brothers arms.

**oOo**

Three years later and Hermione walked in the Great Hall, peering around looking for him. No matter what happened, he needed her right now. He had just lost his twin. Moving through the crowded hall she went over to the family of redheads and went to him, falling to her knees she pulled him into her lap.

She could feel him shaking and the tears soaking into her pants but none of that mattered at the moment, she slowly moved her fingers through his hair soothing him.

The pain had set in hours ago and they still sat next to Fred both crying together and George had moved to holding her against his chest. Whether he was trying to comfort her or whether he was drawing comfort from her she didn't know and didn't care. Maybe it was both.

As she sat there, she remembered back to the day she had left him standing in the library and regretted ever leaving him, now she didn't have any right to be sitting here comforting him.

“Hermione, are you really here?” The low tone drifting in her ear surprised her as he hadn't spoken since she had arrived.

“I'm really here, love and if you'll have me I'll never leave you again.” she whispered to him.

“Just so you know, if you do try to leave me I will never stop fighting for you.”

It wasn't a solid foundation yet, getting back together while they were in the remains of the war might be stupid but Hermione wasn't going to let her love go unsaid any longer. No matter what happened and no matter who tried to interfere they would fight for one another. 


	12. Baby Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has a habit of bringing his work home... His work being dragons what does Hermione have to say about this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to Katalina Riddle for being so amazing and supportive! Love you boo xxx

 

Hermione heard the roar from the backyard and winced, her husband had done it again. Whenever she would relax and get used to the quiet she could count on him to bring home something to stir her world up. Deciding to get it over with, she headed out to the back door and stopped.

Jaw dropping agape, she watched as twenty small baby dragons crashing through her rose garden and Charlie chasing after them shouting, “No! Guys stop, mummy won't be happy.”

Mummy? Surely she had heard him wrong she couldn't imagine what he had gotten in his head but he definitely wasn't calling her mummy in relation to dragons.

“CHARLIE WEASLEY PLEASE TELL ME I AM NOT SEEING DRAGONS IN MY BACKYARD” Hermione shouted, hands resting on her hips as she opened the door.

“You're not seeing dragons?” Charlie said while he tried to block the yard from her.

“You said you weren't going to bring any of them home again! We only just finished rebuilding the nursery.”

“I'm sorry, love. But they were lonely and none of the handlers were staying overnight, you understand right?” He said moving toward her slowly, hands raised in the air in a placating manner.

“Charlie. We can't keep doing this, the baby will be here soon and we can't risk having him around dragons.” resting her hands over her large stomach.

“I know, Hun. I promise as soon as he is born I'll stop bringing work home.”

Shaking her head, “It has to stop tomorrow. These guys go back to the sanctuary and then it's finished no more bringing work home. You have to get used to it.”

Walking back in she kissed him on the cheek and went to cook dinner. When she went out to call him in he was on the ground curled up with a Chinese Fireball fast asleep.

Smiling she looked down at her pregnant belly and said, “Your daddy is strange, my son. You'll have to learn to deal with his random moments of bringing dragons home.”

As she finished speaking she felt a kick and went down to wake Charlie up to bring him inside. He could spend tomorrow at work playing with his dragon babies and prepare for their human child. It had always been that way with him and she wouldn't change him for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
